


Roles

by Searece



Series: Memories and Times [25]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searece/pseuds/Searece
Summary: This is a bayverse/movie design noble AU.  Old.  I don't think I'll ever continue this, but notes about what I and a friend thought of about this are at the bottom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bayverse/movie design noble AU. Old. I don't think I'll ever continue this, but notes about what I and a friend thought of about this are at the bottom.

"Oh, pardon meh, ma Lord, Ah wasn't quite watchin' where Ah was goin'," demurely murmured the mech he had ran into.

The Praxian narrowed his optics at the Polyhexian who bowed lowly to him. "Pardon granted." Surprisingly enough, the lesser mech showed no fear at the growled tone, which impressed the Praxian. "What is your station here?" he rumbled dangerously.

"Merely a servant, Lord Praxian, a slave, rather," the Polyhexian remained bowing.

The tall Praxian narrowed his optics as he finally spotted the branding of the house who owned the mech. "A Star mechlet."

"Yeh, ma Lord," the smaller's thick accent betrayed him as growing up in the slums of Polyhex, where languages mixed so much one could never tell just where a mech was originally from. That the mech was from the House of Stars was a surprise, especially given that the house who owned him tended to not like "uneducated" mecha serving them. That wasn't even mentioning that atrocious accent the slave possessed.

It made Prowl shudder in his plating to hear such a creature speak so foully. A frown crossed his faceplates briefly before he erased it. Roughly he yanked the other's helm up, ignoring the whimper gained, and inspected the intricate glyphs carved onto the other's cheek and side of his helm. They were indeed the glyphs of the House of Stars.

"Is 'dere anethin' ya desire, ma Lord?" mewed the Polyhexian. He feared the Praxian Lord treating him harshly, but this wasn't the worse he'd been through. He could tolerate this.

"No," eventually growled the Praxian as he pushed the smaller away from him and stalked.

The slave fell to the floor in relief at not getting in trouble. He really didn't think he could handle any more reprimands today.

.

.

.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Story Notes, with the help of Chryscare (FF, AO3): Jazz is a slave of the House of Stars, a rich noble house in Polyhex. Jazz ends up a gift to Mirage, Prowl's best friend and brother. Jazz eventually falls in love with Prowl, also breaking through Prowl's defensive shell. Mirage moves from Praxus to Crystal City, and Jazz is very sad. The slave refuses energon from being depressed and Mirage ends up giving Jazz to Prowl because he doesn't want Jazz to starve to deactivation.
> 
> Before Mirage moves away, Prowl is very mean to Jazz, but his behavior is nothing compared to what Jazz endured under the House of Stars. Jazz eventually wins Prowl over with loving and caring behavior.
> 
> Mirage is Prowl's brother, though lacks doorwings. He's been in an arranged bonding since his younglinghood, but doesn't really mind. He takes Jazz, a small and adorable mech, with him, pretending not to notice Jazz's affection for Prowl. When Jazz starts starving himself from depression, Mirage readily gifts Jazz to Prowl, especially as his brother has become much more foul-tempered in Jazz's absence.


End file.
